La Señora Black
by AmantedelFemAU
Summary: Fem Harry en un AU. Iris Potter es Fem Harry. Esta historia pone a Iris como la madre de Sirius y Regulus Black así como la esposa de Orión Black y de como hubieran sido sus vidas si todo hubiera sido diferente. ¡Walburga es MALA!. ¡Serie de One-Shots!
1. Capítulo 1 Orión Black

**Bien, aquí esta mi fanfic " La Señora Black" Fem Harry haciendo de madre de Sirius y Regulus Black voy hacer honesta desde este momento.**

**Me caí mal Walburga y punto, si hay golpes hacia ella pido perdón para sus fans pero no la voy a poner como una buena madre amorosa por que todos sabemos que no lo fue. Orión es Oc porque no conozco mucho su personalidad y al estar enamorado de Fem Harry me imagino debió de influir mucho en él. La imagen es como me imagino que seria Harry como mujer y pondré un enlace al vestido de novia de Harry en mi perfil si les da ganas de verlo.**

**FEM harry _ES_ Iris Potter. Se desarrollara en un universo alterno donde Iris es prima de Charlus y tía de James.**

* * *

Cuando Orión Black conoció por primera vez a Iris Potter, fue 2 de agosto de 1933 a la tierna edad de 7 años, ella apenas había cumplido 5 años, era menor por dos años, era apenas una niña, pero aun así se las había arreglado para robar el corazón del heredero Black. Orión fue cautivado con tan solo una brillante sonrisa de ella.

Iris Potter también era la pequeña prima Charlus Potter de 15 años, un primo muy sobreprotector. Siempre fue visto tratando de complacer plenamente a su querida prima bebé, llegando hasta el punto de usar vergonzosas vestimentas a la hora de jugar. Charlus amaba a su prima y su prima lo amaba a él. Su amor llegaba hasta el punto en el que ambos se parecían más a unos hermanos que primos. Algo reconocido por todo el mundo mágico Ingles y eso volvió más obvio cuando los padres de Iris murieron cuando ella tenía apenas 3 años

Al morir los padres de Iris, ella se fue a vivir con sus parientes más cercanos, Charlus se quedó a su lado en todo momento hasta que volvió a sonreír, reforzando así sus lazados y volviéndolos más unidos que nunca. Charlus nunca permitiría que su adorada prima volviera a sufrir por nada ni por nadie, volviéndose así una muralla entre ella y los demás.

Pero aun con la amenaza de tener a un Charlus Potter furioso detrás de él, nada evito que Orión Black, heredero de la antigua y noble casa Black, declarara abiertamente su amor por la joven niña Potter.

Arcturus y Melania Black quedaron asombrados por las palabras de su hijo.

Mientras que los Potter (menos Charlus) habían quedado estupefactos, Charlus había declarado también que el joven Orión era su nuevo enemigo número uno.

El tiempo pasó, Orión empezó hacer que sus gestos de amor más notorios hacia la joven bruja y empezó incluso a llamarla "Mi hermosa flor Iris" o "Mi pequeña flor", que parecía provocar que la niña Potter le huyera como si tuviera viruela de dragón y que Charlus Potter fuera llevado a San Mungo a terapias para el control de la ira. Por orden tanto de sus padres como del Ministro de Magia.

Cuando el período paso, y ambos niños fueron a Hogwarts, las cosas no parecían mejorar para el joven Orión.

Iris había sido seleccionada a Gryffindor y él estaba en Slytherin y mientras que la rivalidad de las dos casas parecía aumentar más, el amor de Orión parecía alejarse cada vez más de él.

El heredero Black, tratando de impresionar a Iris, se unió al club de los Caballeros de Walpurgis, lo cual solo ocasiono más distanciamiento entre ellos y al ver eso Orión rápidamente dejo el club, muy al disgusto de sus miembros y fundador. Al tercer año de Iris y quinto de Orión el director, los maestros, las pinturas, los fantasmas y elfos domésticos empezaron a encontrar cómico y entretenido el enamoramiento del joven Black por la chica Potter. Horace Slughorn, siendo el profesor que era, trato de ayudar a la joven pareja, lo cual termino en una Iris muy enojada y un Orión muy abatido.

Orión llego a un punto en el que todo el mundo en Hogwarts lo conocía como "la serpiente que se enamoró de una leona" e Iris se volvió la primera princesa de Gryffindor en ser acosada por una serpiente tan abiertamente, para la diversión de maestros y algunos alumnos, como Minerva McGonagall la mejor amiga de Iris, desde que la bruja más joven había llegado en su primer año. Iris y Minerva actuaban como hermanas ante los ojos de Orión por lo que fue a ella en busca de ayuda.

Fue Minerva quien se apiado de Orión y lo ayudo a cortejar a su querida amiga casi hermana.

Fue con su ayuda que Orión logro crear una amistad con Iris, sin ser amenazado por Charlus Potter en el proceso, antes de que iniciara las vacaciones de navidad.

Pero no todo era tan sencillo y hermoso, por supuesto que no.

Orión también tenía un gran problema acuestas.

Cuyo nombre era Walburga Black.

Su "queridísima" prima segunda que le había atormentado desde pequeños, para ser específicos, cuando esta se enteró de su enamoramiento por Iris Potter.

"Eres una desgracia para la familia" fue el insulto más suave que le dijo y el que se quedó con los años, y el que había provocado que Orión se volviera un mujeriego empedernido y sin límites hasta la llegada de la joven Potter a la escuela, donde Orión trataba de ganar su afecto y reconocimiento desesperadamente, para el disgusto de Cygnus y Walburga.

Walburga siempre se había interpuesto entre él y su amada flor. Un ejemplo de ello sería cuando Orión trato de invitar a salir a Iris, cuando ella estaba en su segundo año, en una cita dándole un ramo de flores, de su mismo nombre, que termino en convertirse en miles de serpientes que salieron disparadas hacia el hermoso rostro de la pelinegra Potter, que después termino gritándole un "Te odio", no muy agradable, antes de irse. Le tomo a Orión varios meses de disculpas, y esclavitud personal, para que Iris lo perdonara y cuando Walburga se había graduado de Hogwarts creyó que nunca más la volvería a ver pero no.

Y ahora pareciera que volvieron a sus días en Hogwarts.

La mujer Black había llegado un día pavoneándose de que pronto seria la dueña y señora de los Black y como se encargaría de corregir su vergonzosa actitud. Iracundo fue hablar con su padre, el cual le dijo:

"Walburga es una joven bruja respetable y de buena cuna que de seguro ayudara a controlar su comportamiento tan poco digno de un Black" le había dicho sin emociones en su rostro "llevas años tras la misma chica Orión, no voy dejar de que dejes desfilar tu juventud tratando de enamorar a una mujer que, claramente, no tiene los mismo sentimientos que tú, sobre todo no voy a dejar que el destino de nuestra familia esté en peligro solo por un capricho tuyo."

Después de eso Orión estuvo a punto de irse de casa si no hubiera sido por que su tía Dorea y primo Alphard intercedieron por él ante el señor Black. Él cual acepto que Orión siguiera cortejando a Iris Potter con la condición de que si después de su cumpleaños número veinte no se habían comprometió o hasta casado con ella, Orión estaría obligado por un juramento inquebrantable a casarse con Walburga Black.

Con estremecimiento ante sola idea de casarse con esa mujer, Orión Black hizo el juramento teniendo de testigos a Dorea y Alphard Black.

Pocos días después de ello, parecía que al fin los esfuerzos de Orión por llegar al corazón de su pequeña flor dieron sus frutos. Iris acepto ir a una cita con él 24 de Diciembre de 1944, logrando que el heredero Black se sintiera en cielo cuando después de su cita, cuando estaban a fuera de la mansión Potter, la pelinegra le diera un dulce beso en la mejilla antes de entrar en su casa.

Y casi tres años después. El 31 de Julio de 1946, tres meses antes de su cumpleaños número veinte. Orión Black por fin se le propuso a Iris Potter, en su cumpleaños número 18, la cual acepto frente a sus familias y amigos, los cuales tuvieron que detener a Charlus Potter de cometer homicidio y dejar a la novia viuda antes de tiempo.

Al año siguiente se celebró su boda. El 7 abril de 1950 Orión cumplió su mayor sueño con casarse con la mujer de su vida. Toda la familia Potter fue junto con los amigos de la novia, Minerva fue la dama de honor de Iris y Alphard fue el padrino de Orión, a Charlus lo mantuvieron al lado de su nueva esposa, y tía de Orión, Dorea, para evitar que tratara de arruinar la boda u objetar cuando se hicieran los votos. De la familia Black fueron todos, menos Walburga, Cygnus junto con su esposa Irma y los padres estos que no tenían ningún interés con esa unión de magia de luz y oscura.

La fiesta se fue por la borda, como dirían los Muggles, todos bailaron y rieron al compás de la música e incluso se vio como algunos de los invitados intercambiaban dinero entre ellos, de los que sobresalían Albus Dumbledore y Horace Slughorn, que obtuvieron la mayoría de las ganancias y de que por si compartían una sonrisa extremadamente brillante mientras contaban sus ganancias.

El año siguiente fue bueno también, ese año fue donde Arcturus Black le paso la carga de ser el jefe de la familia Black a Orión, que no podía ser más feliz.

Y en su felicidad Orión fue corriendo hacia su mansión donde su joven y hermosa esposa lo esperaba. Cuando abrió las puertas del número 12 de Grimmauld Place fue corriendo a la biblioteca de la familia Black donde su amada flor se encontraba leyendo un libro tranquilamente mientras que se hallaba recostada en una silla, para decirle con toda su alegría:

"¡Mi hermosa flor Iris!" grito de felicidad llamando la atención de su esposa "¡Hagamos un bebé para celebrar mi acenso como jefe de casa Black!"

Cuando Orión Black se dio cuenta lo que había dicho ya era demasiado tarde

Se empezó a poner nervioso cuando los grados en la habitación comenzaron a disminuir.

Vio cómo su esposa cerró abruptamente el libro que tenía en la mano y volteaba verlo de forma fría y amenazadora…

Como decía, estaba muy pero muy nervioso... '¡Mierda!' pensó, por alguna razón tenía el presentimiento que terminaría durmiendo en el sofá por un tiempo

"Orión Black..."comenzó lentamente su esposa…

Por un laaaaarrrgggooo tiempo debía añadir.

* * *

**Bueno aquí termina el primer capitulo... (?)**

**Si pregunta ¿Por qué todos cambiaban dinero? era por que hicieron la puesta de ver si terminaban juntos o Orión se daría por vencido y renunciaría a Iris, apuesta que Albus y Horace ganaron, porque eran fans esta pareja cuando iban a Hogwarts.  
**

**Minerva va a Hogwarts en 1947 pero yo la puse un año mayor.**

**Para la continuación me debato de que si debo poner el punto de vista de Iris o llevarlo al momento en que se entera del embarazo de Sirius (?) cualquier sugerencia, petición o idea sera bien recibida.**

**Nos vemos! :3 Besos~!3**


	2. Chapter 2 Iris Black

**Aquí la continuación.**

**Espero y les guste, Cualquier petición o idea para un capitulo sera bien recibida para que no tenga miedo o pena el expresar sus ideas.**

**Antes de irme y dejarlos leer les digo que contestare todas la preguntas al final. ahora sin más lean.**

* * *

El 7 de Septiembre de 1959 fue un día muy importante en la mansión Black, amigos y familiares se habían reunido para tan importante ocasión, se podían escuchar charlas agradables y comentarios con respecto a los acontecimientos recientes.

"¡Ya es hora Señora Black! ¡Prepárese porque ya llego la hora!"

"Puedes hacerlo mi hermosa flor Iris"

"¡Todo esto es tu culpa! ¡Por tu culpa estoy así!" gritaba histérica Iris Black, mientras que apuntaba de forma acusadora a su marido con el dedo a la vez que soltaba un grito lleno de dolor. Orión Black, que estaba su lado, solo atino a darle tiernos besos en la frente y decirles palabras de consuelo, le dio su mano para que la apretara, cosa que lamento poco tiempo después ya que Iris la agarro con tanta fuerza que sus dedos empezaron a tornarse de un color morado.

"¡AHHH! ¡Juro por Merlín que cuando esto termine Orión, voy a cortar tu miembro por partes hasta hacerlos pedacitos para dártelos de comer! ¡Lo juro!" el grito adolorido y lleno de deseos de venganza de Iris Black- alguna vez Potter- resonó por toda la mansión Black, provocando que los hombres cercanos al perímetro de audición palidecieran y que Charlus Potter tuviera una sonrisa brillante en su rostro. ¡Oh! como había esperado para oír eso.

"Vamos cariño, no digas esas cosas" dijo el peligro tratando de no tartamudear, aunque con un poco de miedo.

La señora Black dio un grito de dolencia poco después de eso, al momento en que el sanador le decía que pujara.

¿Cómo fue llego a esto? ¿Cómo había llegado a esta situación? Se preguntaba ella recordando su vida.

El 2 de Agosto de 1933...

Esa fecha había sido lo primero que había venido a su cabeza en un instante. Era cierto. Todo había iniciado el 2 de Agosto de 1933, dos días después de su cumpleaños número cinco, sus amados tíos la habían considerado lo suficientemente mayor como para ir a los bailes del Ministerio de Magia. Ella había asistido con emoción y alegría. No había podido dejar sonreír todo el tiempo y en su felicidad no se dio cuenta de que un niño de cabellos negros y ojos grises no podía dejar de mirarla. Ese niño se había acercado a ella y su primo Charlus, con quien bailaba torpemente, y sin ninguna pena o vergüenza había declarado en medio del salón de baile que:

"Soy Orión Black y creo que eres la niña más bonita que he conocido y me gustas" dijo simplemente antes de voltear e irse a una pareja que, suponía Iris, eran sus padres "Padre, madre, cuando sea mayor me voy a casar con ella, espero que lo aprueben"

Volvió a decir como si no fuera la gran cosa, Iris por su parte se había puesto roja de la pena, que aumento cuando todos voltearon a verla, y deseo que la tierra se la tragase ahí mismo.

Después de ese día su mundo se puso patas para arriba.

Todos los días llegaban hermosos regalos a la mansión Potter, Iris Potter no los quería, ella no quería ningún novio, ella no se llevaba bien con los niños, solo con Charlus que era su mejor amigo, y ni siquiera conocía a Orión Black.

Lo más que conocía aun Black- a través de la opinión de Charlus- era que eran personas fanáticas y creídas de la pureza de sangre que estaba corría por sus venas, eran viciosos y malvados que odiaban a los Muggles e hijos de Muggles por razones de hace casi un siglo y que parecían que les habían metido un palo por el trasero. También sabía que eran crueles y capaces de matar solo por meterse en su camino o no estar de acuerdo con su opinión.

Ella claramente no quería pertenecer en una familia así.

Pero no importo cuanto tratase hacerle entender o decirle, Orión Black nunca se rindió, siempre volvía al día siguiente con nuevas esperanzas que incluso llegaron a que le pusiera apodos ridículos y extraños, que no repetirá, ya que él siempre se la pasaba diciéndole de esa manera e incluso ahora, que eran adultos, seguía haciéndolo.

Con los años los regalos se volvieron más ostentosos y extravagantes. Cuando Iris fue a Hogwarts, ella creyó que por fin la dejaría en paz cuando fue seleccionada a Gryffindor, ya que Charlus siempre le dijo que los Black no salen con Gryffindors debido a la rivalidad de las dos casas y algo con ser idiotas imprudentes, pero eso no importa, lo importante era que los Slytherins no salían con Gryffindors, eso era un hecho conocido desde hace siglos.

Así pues, por primera vez en su vida desde hace seis años, Iris se preparó para tener siete años, y tal vez más, de paz y calma.

Pero fue muy ilusa.

Ya que al primer día, cuando Iris salía del comedor para asistir a su primera clase, Orión Black había salido disparado detrás de ella gritando su nombre a todo pulmón y de manera frenética, causando asombro e incredulidad en los estudiantes y maestros por igual.

"Déjame guiarte por la escuela a tus clases, mi amada flor!"

Le pidió/grito antes de llegar a ella. Los maestros parecían peces fuera del agua al momento que sus bocas se abrían y cerraban ante su asombro, los alumnos parecían conmocionados, sobre todo Slytherin y su príncipe, un chico de apellido Riddle, si no se equivocaba, la veía de manera analítica como tratando de encontrar algo en ella. En ese momento supo que había algo mal en él.

Ella incluso llego a sospechar que Riddle había tenido participe en la muerte de esa niña de Ravenclaw llamada Myrtle Morseferth Loperbec.

Después de eso trato de evitar a Black, no quería nada que ver con Riddle, pero dicho chico solo se esforzaba más en tratar de estar a su lado, incluso se unió a un club llamado los caballeros de no sé qué con tal de impresionarla, pero según los rumores, fue creado por Riddle y otros miembros de la casa de las serpientes con el fin de manifestar la superioridad de la sangre y muchos decían que lo hacían a través de la violencia, cosa que le asqueo y se esforzó más para evitarlo, Orión al ver eso, dejo el club más importante de su casa por ella, claro que eso le conmovió, llego a pensar que tal vez podría darle una oportunidad... pero no.

Ya que en su segundo año en la escuela, ella había acepto uno hermoso ramo de flores de iris de su parte… eso fue un gran error… ya que al poco tiempo después se convirtió en un montón de serpientes y que salieran disparadas hacia su cara provocando que se tambaleará y cayera de sentó en un charco. Ese día le grito como nunca le había gritado a nadie, el trato de disculparse y explicar lo ocurrido.

Él había dicho que fue culpa de Walburga Black, su prima y algo.

Según él, su prima tenía un malévolo plan para "sepáralos" y así ella pudiera ser elegida como su prometida y ser la señora de la casa Black y poder a poyar a Tom Riddle con un plan. Que personalmente no le daba un buen presentimiento.

Iris se aseguró que Orión derramara sangre y sudor para poder conseguir su perdón, y no era que fuera sádica, no, solo quería mostrarle una lección.

Nunca le juegues una broma a Iris Potter. Si a Charlus nunca le perdono una broma ¿Por qué tenía que hacerlo con un acosador? Porque eso era Orión Black. Un acosador en letras mayúsculas; ACOSADOR.

Cuando fue su tercer año, Iris se vio obligada por uno de sus maestros favoritos a trabajar con Orión acomodando su salón de clases que después quedo sellado con ambos alumnos encerrados. No va decir que paso porque eso la ponía furiosa. Ella solo se limitara a decir que volvió a evitar a Black después de eso.

Con los años siguientes Iris vio que casi todo el castillo tenía una manía con ellos, Albus Dumbledore y Horace Slughorn sobre salían sobre todos los demás por ser los que siempre trataban de que pasaran tiempo juntos. Muchos decían que era la primera en ser acosada por una serpiente de Slytherin tan abiertamente antes, ya que normalmente son muy sutiles, Iris también en ese tiempo se dio cuenta que los amigos de la infancia de Orión empezaron a darle la espalda por estar enamorado de ella, no se le hacía justo que recibiera ese trato por los que siguió el consejo de su mejor amiga, Minerva McGonagall, y trato de conocerlo un poco más.

Poco después- para su sorpresa- se hicieron amigos.

Los años vinieron y se fueron como la estaciones, ella no supo cuándo, pero antes de darse cuenta ella ya estaba enamorada de Orión Black.

Y cuando Orión le pidió salir con él en una cita, ella no pudo negarse.

Solo bastaron unos años más antes de que se casaran. El 7 de Abril de 1950 fue un hermoso día de primavera y todas las flores florecían, su vestido de novia era de su madre y era elegante y clásico. La fiesta fue increíble y agradable.

Todo había sido maravilloso.

Pero ahora era doloroso, malditamente doloroso.

Es cierto que un año después de la boda Orión le había propuesto la idea de tener un hijo, no era que ella no quería tener una familia era solo que no se sentía lista para ese paso.

Tuvieron que pasar casi 7 años para sentirse lista, les había costado un poco pero todo había valido la pena cuando le dijeron que estaba embarazada el 20 de marzo de 1959.

Orión y Kreacher, un elfo domestico que le había regalado su suegro al volver de su luna de miel, eran los más emocionados por ello. La habían tratado como si fuera de cristal todo el tiempo, incluso su primo cuando se enteró la trato con más cuidado.

Iris pensó que las cosas no podían mejorar.

Entonces, poco después se anunció el embarazo de Dorea, lo cual era una bendición para la pareja mayor que no habían tenido hijos en todos sus años de casados. Iris estaba feliz que sus hijos podrían criarse juntos como amigos cuando se enteró, pero ahora...

"¡Ahhhh!" grito la pelinegra de nuevo. "Sáquenlo de una vez! Por Morgana!"

Ahora solo quería que sacaran a ese niño y ya. ¿Era mucho pedir?

"¡Solo un poco más señora Black! ¡Le veo la cabeza!"

"¡Puedes hacerlos Iris!"

"¡Tu cállate! ¡Que todo esto es tu culpa para empezar! ¡Tú maldita culpa!¡Denme mi varita ahora!"

"Pe-pero amor yo-…"

"¡Señora Black, no hay tiempo para charlas, puje!"

"¡AAAHHH!"

_Buaaa Buaaa_

Con ese último pujido nació. El heredero Black había nacido al fin.

"Felicidades señores Black, es un saludable varón!" dijo alegremente el sanador pasando al niño a los brazos de su madre. Saco un pergamino, su pluma y tinta y pregunto amablemente;

"¿Qué nombre le podrán? Si puedo saber por favor"

"Sirius, Sirius Orión Black" contesto la voz cansada de Iris.

Sirius Orión Black, nació el 7 de Septiembre de 1959 a las ocho de la noche en el número 12 de Grimmauld Place. Su madre, Iris Black, anteriormente Potter, no pudo ser más feliz al ver ese tierno rostro de bebé lleno grasa dormido en sus brazos, con su mano libre recorrió todo el cuerpo del infante hasta la punta de los dedos solo para ver qué tan perfecto era, era tan pequeño y se parecía tanto a su padre que Iris no podía sentirse más completa.

Orión por su parte se sentía frustrado, si quería un heredero pero también quería que se pareciera a su hermosa flor Iris, su hijo, Sirius, era una mini versión de él, desde la punta de sus cabellos hasta los dedos de los pies.

'_Oh bueno, qué más da_' pensó sonriendo al bebé cuando volteo sus ojitos hacia él '_Supongo que podemos seguir intentándolo hasta que algunos de nuestros hijos se parezcan a ella_' con eso vio a su esposa,que se veía más hermosa que nunca, al momento que le sonreía a su recién nacido hijo para después darle esa sonrisa brillante que le había enamorado hace tanto tiempo atrás y aún continuaba haciéndolo.

Si, Orión sabía que era un hombre muy afortunado.

Y no por el momento no cambiaría nada.

"Ven Orión y carga a tu hijo" dijo la voz exhausta de Iris.

El jefe de la familia Black solo necesitaba eso para acercarse y sentarse a un lado la de cama.

Su familia era perfecta. No le cabía la menor duda.

* * *

**Si Sirius fue un Gryffindor antes lo sera con doble razón esta vez. Él y Regulus serán niños de mamá para que no se sorprendan y Walburga volverá a parecer de nuevo.**

**Tom tenia planeado usar a Iris, pero como esta no estaba de acuerdo con él decidió ignorarla por el momento y utilizo su nombre para atraer a Orión Black a los caballeros de Walpurgis, pero como Orión dejo el club por ella se volvió su blanco.**


	3. Chapter 3 Sirius Black

**Bien, me tarde pero aquí la continuación! Espero que les guste!**

**Cualquier comentario, duda, pregunta o sugerencia sera bien recibido solo mande un Review ; 3**

* * *

_**28 de Noviembre de 1960/ Inglaterra/ 12 de Grimmauld Place.**_

"¡Sirius Black!" grito una bella pelinegra a su primogénito.

El pequeño bebé, de un año de edad, reía alegremente mientras agitaba sus manitas, llenas de papilla, por los aires de manera frenética. Al parecer el joven infante creía que su comida sería más efectiva como proyectil que como comida por lo que decidió lanzarlo hacia su madre, con gran puntería he de añadir ya que ella solo por los pelos pudo esquivarlo.

Iris solo pudo suspirar, no podía enojarse cuando su bebé parecía ser tan feliz, ¿Quién lo hubiera pensado?, su pequeño bebé era todo un alborotador. Charlus y Orión tenían la culpa de esto. Eran tan solo una mala influencia para su Siri y el pequeño James, a pesar de ser adultos actuaban como niños en varias ocasiones y su comportamiento iba de mal a peor.

"¡Kreacher!" volvió a gritar la señora Black, en tan solo unos pocos segundos después, mientras sacaba a su hijo de la periquera que Dorea le había regalado, un joven elfo domestico apareció inclinándose profundamente ante la pelinegra a la cuál veía con adoración.

"¿Qué puede hacer Kreacher por la Ama? Kreacher hará lo que sea por la Ama!" decía el joven elfo emocionado.

Iris le dio una dulce sonrisa, que basto para hacer sonrojar a Kreacher "Mi querido Kreacher, me podrías ayudar a limpiar la cocina mientras que baño al pequeño Sirius" pidió en tono amable y los ojos de Kreacher se volvieron más vidriosos cuando volteo a verla, después de dedicar una breve mirada a la cocina.

"Kreacher lo hará mi Señora! ¡Kreacher dejara todo limpio y reluciente para la Ama" Iris le regalo una sonrisa brillante mientras salía de la cocina y se dirigía al baño con su hijo en brazos.

Al llegar al baño comenzó a preparar la antigua tina para su bebé, la lleno de agua perfumada, especial para bebes, y cuando comprobó que la temperatura era la adecuada, emprendió a desvestir a su pequeño hijo y con cuidado procedió a meterlo a en la tina.

"¿Qué voy hacer contigo?" le pregunto la pelinegra al bebé sonriente y sin preocupación que se hallaba dentro de la tina que mojaba y salpicaba todo a su alrededor.

Iris soltó otro suspiro, pero sin dejar de sonreír con cariño hacia su hijo. Al acabar el baño envolvió a su hijo con una toalla y se encamino al cuarto del bebé, ahí comenzó a cambiarlo, y una vez listo, lo volvió a tomar en brazos y llevarlo a hacia la mecedera de madera que estaba cerca de la ventana para empezar a arrullarlo con una tierna canción de cuna, Sirius pronto comenzó a perder contra las dulces palabras de su madre y comenzó a poner ojitos adormilados, hasta que, por fin, cayo completamente dormido.

Iris Black se levantó lentamente de la mecedora. Con cuidado no despertar al niño que tenía en brazos. Una vez comprobado que su hijo dormía plácidamente sus brazos, se dirigió al moisés mecedora de estilo antiguo que estaba en el centro de la habitación, para después depositar a su hijo dormido dentro de ella. No antes de darle un tierno beso en su frente para después arroparlo con una manta roja de algodón.

"Dulce sueños, mi pequeño Sirius" dijo en voz baja, antes de reincorporase nuevamente en su pose habitual, que era con la espalda recta y el rostro en alto.

Su mirada seguía en su hijo, viéndolo dormir, tan tranquilo, sin saber de las atrocidades del mundo. Tenía el rostro más angelical que había visto nunca, suavemente le acaricio levemente la mejilla izquierda con el dorso de la mano. Se quedó viéndolo un poco más tiempo, y cuando estaba a punto de retirarse a su habitación, sintió como unos fuertes brazos se envolvían al alrededor de su pequeña cintura.

"En estoy en casa" murmuro en voz baja, y cansada, Orión Black.

El jefe de la familia Black había regresado a casa después de una agotadora reunión en Wizengamot, una guerra se mostraba en la lejanía y para cuando llegara a Inglaterra azotaría con toda su fuerza, de eso él podía estar seguro.

Sus ex- amigos planeaban algo, algo muy gran, y estaba seguro que Tom tenia al que ver con eso, es más, estaba seguro que Tom Riddle era líder o la mente maestra detrás de ese plan. Y para que ese plan funcionase era necesario la ayuda y apoyo de varias familias pura sangre, entre ellas los Black. Varias veces sus ex – amigos lo había tratado de... "reclutar"... para unirse a algo, gracias a Merlín que no lo había hecho y era más feliz de haber dejado los Caballeros de Walpurgis. No quería estar envuelto en este tipo de cosas. Sobre después de ver el estado de Walburga, parecía... loca y fuera de si la ultima vez que la vio.

"Bienvenido a casa, Orión" contesto la dulce voz de Iris (_Su_ Iris), con cariño solamente dirigido a su marido.

Casarse con Iris fue la mejor decisión que pudo haber tomado y de la que jamás se arrepentiría. Daba gracias a todos los dioses del mundo por su creación y por haberla puesto en su camino desde tan joven.

No podía imaginar la vida si ella, como tampoco quería hacerlo.

"Gracias por existir Iris" dijo en voz baja, pero no fue lo suficientemente baja para que Iris no lo escuchase.

Iris sintió como la abrazaba más fuertemente, pegándola a su pecho y torso. Se dio la vuelta para verle a los ojos, sin llegar a salir de sus brazos o sin romper el abrazo por completo, y cuando sus ojos se encontraron, volvió a hablar:

"¿Qué ocurre Orión?" pregunto con preocupación. Temerosa que los rumores sobre la guerra fueran ciertos. "Estas actuando un poco extraño"

Esta vez fue el turno de Orión para soltar un suspiro, su esposa los conocía muy bien, no podía esconderle nada.

Orión no tuvo más remedio que contarle todo lo ocurrido en el ministerio, con sus ex amigos y su mayor dilema que era... ¿Qué debía hacer?.

Le contó sobre los planes de futuros de aquellos que una vez llamo amigos, le conto como lo instigaban para unirse, como creían que Tom Riddle era la mente maestra detrás de todo ello, como también había pedido consejo a sus antiguos maestros de Trasformaciones y de Pociones, como Albus Dumbledore le había pedido que se uniera a él en la guerra próxima y como su abuelo le había sugerido que era mejor que se mantuvieran neutrales de todo ello. Como temía por la seguridad su familia y su amado hijo.

"No sería capaz de seguir viviendo si algo llegara a pasarles por mi culpa" había dicho en susurro, apretándola más fuertemente mientras aspiraba el aroma de desprendía su cuerpo.

Como era de esperarse de Iris, ella lo escucho atentamente, obviamente su temperamento Gryffindor había salido una que otra vez, pero siempre escucho, sin culparlo o exigiéndole algo, siempre dándole su apoyo incondicional y amor.

Se abrazaron, y se murmuraron el uno al otro, palabras de apoyo y de cariño. Si venia una guerra la enfrentarían juntos. Si era necesario pelearían juntos y morirían juntos. De eso consistía el matrimonio... ¿no?

Cuando se separaron del abrazo, se besaron con pasión, abriéndose camino a su recamara. Orión necesitaba descarga todo su estrés y tensión de la última semana e Iris sabía cuál era la mejor manera de "relajar" a su marido.

Orión cerró la puerta de la habitación con su mano derecha y dándole una patada con su pie izquierdo al momento en el que Iris le quitaba su corbata y proseguía a desabrocharle los botones de su camisa.

Los ojos de ambos estaban nublados por la lujuria.

'_Creo que Sirius necesita un hermanito_' pensó con malicia, mientras trataba de quitarle la túnica de color verde oscuro a su esposa. Quien seguía luciendo tan hermosa y joven como antes de salir de Hogwarts.

Volvía repetir.

Era el hombre más afortunado del mundo.

* * *

**Con Kreacher:**

* * *

Afuera de la habitación, el pobre Kreacher se hallaba tan rojo como un tomate mientras oía los gritos, gruñidos, gemidos y demás sonidos que salían de la habitación de sus señores.

"Mami...?" la voz adormilada de su joven amo hizo que el elfo domestico suspirara de alivio.

Se precipitó a la habitación de su señorito y, orando que él bebé no hubiese escuchado los sonidos pecaminosos que provenían de la habitación de sus padres, que en realidad no estaba tan lejos de la suya, tomo al niño en brazos y diciendo en voz baja: "Kreacher llevara al Joven amo Sirius Black de paseo! Kreacher cuidara del joven amo hasta que los amos acaben sus ejercicios!"

Le explico al bebé, él lo veía sin entender realmente a sus palabras. Pero seguía con sus ojitos adormilados.

_¡ZAZ!_

El sonido de algo caerse los espanto. Más al elfo que al bebé, él volvió a dormir pacíficamente. Pero Kreacher en seguida se sonrojo cuando oyó los gritos que le siguieron al ruido de la caída.

"¡Orión! ¡Oh Merlín, sí! ¡Más rápido! ¡Más fuerte! _¡ORION!_"

"Iris Iris Iris Iris... ¡Iris!... ¡Oh como te amo! ¡Como amo tu cuerpo! _¡IRIS!_"

"Kreacher mejor llevara al joven amo a visitar al joven James Potter!" grito.

En un tronar de dedos, el elfo y el bebé desaparecieron.

Solo Merlín sabría cuánto tiempo sus amos se tardarían antes de salir de la habitación y no estaba dispuesto a contaminar la inocencia de su querido señorito.

Y efectivamente, Iris y Orión Black no salieron de su recamara sino hasta tres horas después.

Ambos jadeantes y algo desalineados, pero con grandes sonrisas de satisfacción en sus rostros.

Ese día.

Un nuevo Black fue engendrado.

Regulus Black nacería al año siguiente alegrando a la familia y sus padres.

Aunque su hermano mayor, Sirius Black, trataría de cambiarlo por unos cuantos dulces pocos años después.

* * *

**Si les sirve, yo también me sorprendí cuando esta idea vino a mi cabeza pero creo que le va bien a la historia como también le da un poco de humor así que espero que le haya gustado. **

**Kreacher no tratara mal a Sirius y sera más cariñoso con él por el trato de recibió y recibirá de Iris.**


	4. Chapter 4 Reggie es nuestro

**He estado pensado en esta historia y he pensado en poner más hermanos para Sirius y Regulus. tengo varias opciones y espero saber sus opinión al respecto. Si quieren dar sugerencias serán bienvenidas. _NOTA: Ninguno de los niños sera Squib_ (Autora: ¿por qué? porque quiero y puedo!*puchero*)**

**Opción 1: Hermanos Gemelos (tengo manía por ellos, por nuestros gemelos favoritos de Harry Potter) y pocos años después otro niño, pero con el pelo ****Potter y los ojos de Orión.**

**Opción 2: Trillizos (dos iguales en lo mismo y el más pequeño con los ojos de Iris) luego, años después, gemelos y en otro año un mini Orión.**

**Opción 3: Quintillizos (No se, vi la idea, lo pensé y me dije ¿por qué no?) y por último otro bebé, no se si niño o niña se parecera a Iris (Menos en la altura, él o ella si será alto).**

**Bueno... ya nos les interrumpo, por favor lean!.**

* * *

_**24 de Enero de 1965/ Inglaterra/ 12 de Grimmauld Place.**_

"¡Sirius Black!" gritaba colérica la señora Black mientras sostenía entre sus brazos a su hijo pequeño, el joven Regulus, saliendo de la chimenea.

Ella era seguida por dos niños pequeños, que se lanzaban miradas asustadas entre sí.

"¡No fuimos nosotros!" se defendió el joven Sirius de 6 años mientras que el pequeño James Potter de 5 años asentía furiosamente.

"¿A no?" pregunto alzando una ceja. "Me estás diciendo que no estaban tratando de cambiar a Reggie por cuatro Ranas de Chocolate y dos Varitas de chocolate _cada uno_?" ante eso los dos niños bajaron sus miradas a sus zapatos, ligeramente avergonzados.

"Al menos Tía Iris no se enteró de las Grageas de Todos los Sabores" murmuro James, ignorando la mirada que le dio Sirius. ¡Traidor!.

"¡¿Grageas de Todos los Sabores de Bertie Bott?! ¡¿También?!" la expresión de Iris era entre la incredulidad y la exasperación "¡Kreacher!"

Elfo domestico aprecio rápidamente, le dio a Iris una inclinación profunda y vio preocupado a su joven amo Sirius y al joven Potter. Sirius le dio un leve saludo levantando y sacudiendo ligeramente su mano derecha.

"¿La ama a llamando a Kreacher?" pregunto con respecto y adoración pero con un ligero toque de temor en su voz, su adorada señora siempre era aterradora cuando estaba enojada por lo que se tenía que ser cuidadoso al tratarla. Claro que si no quieres ser receptor de su ira.

"Si Kreacher" dijo seriamente la mujer "Lleva a Reggie a tomar un baño y prepáralo para la comida que Orión debe de llegar pronto, pero primero lleva a James a casa, James ya es hora para que vuelvas a casa, tengo que hablar con Sirius... a solas" pido educadamente pero con severidad.

El elfo dio una inclinación cortes con la cabeza mientras tomaba al pequeño niño en sus brazos y chasqueando sus dedos desapareció. Los otros dos niños se quedaron solos con una mamá furiosa. Los niños mirando a Iris, pero cuando la vieron poner sus manos sobre sus caderas, se horrorizaron. ¡Estaba enojada!.

Kreacher volvió a parecer poco después y se puso a un lado de James mientras lo tomaba de la mano, antes de irse James le dio una mirada de apoyo a su mejor amigo y primo, el cual se veía muy afligido, antes de que Kreacher hiciera una aparición

"¡Está es la cuarta vez en una semana que tratas de canjear a tu hermanito por dulces Sirius! ¡La cuarta!" exclama enojada "Te lo dije la primera vez que ocurrió, Reggie es _nuestro_, no es ningún galeón o cualquier otro tipo de cosa que puedes usar para cambiar por dulces" le regaño._ '¿Era normal eso entre los niños?_' pensaba Iris confundida por la actitud de su hijo mayor para con su hermanito. Sacudió la cabeza de izquierda a derecha mientras la bajaba un poco.

Sirius se retorció incómodo y un poco enojado, su mamá nunca se enojaba con él, solo cuando Regulus estaba está involucrado se molestaba y lo regañaba, pero no era justo, él nació primero, él era el bebé de su mamá mucho antes de que naciera ese enano, ya era malo que su papá tomara más de la mitad de la atención de su mamá y ahora tenía a ese niño que le estaba quitando a su mamá y ella le deba más atención (según él) y todo el tiempo los llevaba en brazos (según él de nuevo), eso por alguna razón le molestaba y si lo meditaba lo hacía sentir... no sabía cuál era ese sentimiento pero no le gustaba, sus ojos grises empezaron a picarle y por alguna razón se sentía humados. ¡Pero no estaba llorando! ¡Los niños grandes no lloran! Su papá siempre se lo decía cuando se caí y si lo hacía bien, y era fuerte, su papá le compraba un helado de chocolate con chispas de sabores, así que no estaba llorando.

Iris por su parte se sentía exasperaba. Desde que nació su pequeño Reggie su Siri se había mostrado muy renuente a estar con él. Ella y Orión habían pensado que era solo por un tiempo pero eso no parecía querer atenuar. Incluso Orión había llegado tan lejos como para pedir consejo a su abuela Hester, una mujer muy agradable y amable con quien Iris y Dorea les gustaba pasar la tarde con una buena taza de Té.

La mujer mayor se había reído alegremente y, sorprendentemente, le había lanzado una mirada de envidia a Iris y les dijo: "Solo dale tiempo y todo se volverá a normalidad, ya veras, se acostumbra"

Pero no paso, aún siguen esperando y temen a que aumente, Orión ya se había cansado que al salir con sus hijos estos desaparecieran y terminara por encontrarlos por alguna tienda de dulces donde Sirius trataría de comerciar con su hermanito e Iris se había cansado de que alguna buena bruja (en su mayoría ancianas) llegaran a su casa y le dijera que su hijo mayor trataba de cambiar a su hermano por dulces o juguetes.

Suspirando Iris levanto su cabeza y ser sorprendió al ver con lo que se encontró. Su Sirius tenía la cabeza baja, parecía que estaba viendo sus zapatos, con su labio inferior ligeramente salido y temblante con ojos lloros, se notaba que estaba tratando de no llorar pero estaba fallando poco a poco. Iris tuvo que usar todo su auto control como no abrazar a su hijo hasta la muerte. Era tan adorable, aunque lo dijera ella misma.

Rindiéndose ante los encantos de su hijo, Iris se inclinó frente a él y con mucho cariño lo tomo en sus brazos en un abrazo, el pequeño niño no aguanto más y rompió en llanto, el cual se amortiguó por el hombro de su madre donde escondía su rostro, se quedaron así por un rato, hasta que el llanto de Sirius se volvieron lloriqueos. Iris se apartó de su hijo mayor y le dio un dulce beso en la frente mientras veía con ternura al pequeño Sirius, que sorbía sus mocos y se los limpiaba con la manga de su camisa mientras que veía sus zapatos un poco avergonzado por no haber actuado como un niño grande.

"¿Por qué te cuesta tanto aceptar a Regulus Sirius?" le pregunto lentamente. Sirius se estremeció un poco pero no aparto su vista del suelo.

Él murmuro una respuesta que Iris no pudo escuchar. "No te entiendo Siri, habla más alto por favor" pidió, Sirius se sonrojo un poco.

"No quiero que te aparte de mi, puede quedarse con papá, no me importa pero tu eres mía mamá" dijo un poco más alto. Su sonrojo aumento, haciéndolo más fuerte y grande.

Iris no pudo evitarlo.

Soltó un gran arrullo y abrazo al pequeño cuerpo de su hijo, él cual no protesto y regreso el abrazo con la misma fuerza.

"Nadie puede alejarme de ti, Siri" dijo con seguridad, acariciando el cabello lacio de Sirius con cariño, mientras lo abrazaba y trataba de calmarlo "Tendrían que matarme primero para que pudieran hacerlo Sirius, nadie puede y jamás podrá tomar tú lugar, tú y Regulus son niños muy diferentes y por lo tanto son únicos pero eso no se significa que amo uno más que al otro" pronuncio con calma "te amo hijo, igual que amo a Regulus, pero Regulus es solo un _bebé_ y por eso necesita un poco más de atención y cuidado, _tú_ cuidado, él es tuyo también, tuyo para amar, tuyo para cuidar y tuyo para enseñar" ante eso ultimo a Sirius le brillaron levemente los ojos. "Reggie nos necesita Siri, somos lo único que tiene y somos las únicas personas quienes arriesgarían su vida por él y él por ti, por ello valorarlo y cuidadlo, me lo prometes" pidió y Sirius asintió torpemente.

Se separaron un poco e Iris le dio una sonrisa cálida a su hijo. Sirius sorbió un poco del moquillo que caía de su nariz y también le sonrió a su mamá cuando ella saco un pañuelo y comenzara a limpiarle la nariz. Ella le beso su mejilla fuertemente, provocando que un sonido se produjera, y haciendo que el heredero Black soltara un chillido indignado.

"¡Mamá!" grito mientras se frotaba la mejilla vigorosamente.

Iris soltó una risa musical que se apagó cuando escucho un muy serio bufido de su esposo "Yo ya sabía que me engañabas" dijo dramáticamente "ahora tengo pruebas!" Iris vio la diversión en sus ojos y como se esforzaba por no reír, se vieron a los ojos para poco después echarse a reír juntos.

Sirius los vio sin poder ver lo gracioso del asunto, frunció el ceño de manera adorable e interiormente pensó '_Mi papás son raros_'

Pronto Kreacher apareció con el pequeño Regulus en sus brazos, Regulus vio cómo sus padres se reían y como su hermano precia confundido, sin importarle realmente lo que pasaba se retorció en los brazos del elfo y cuando este lo puso en el piso se volteo hacia su familia y su mirada se fijó en su madre y su hermano estaban sentados en el piso cerca de la chimenea. Frunció el entrecejo. ¡Él también quería un abrazo de su madre! ¡Eso no es justo!. Con un adorable puchero se unió con su madre y hermano en el abrazo. Sirius lo vio frunciendo el ceño, pero no lo aparto, en vez de ello lo metió en el abrazo para sorpresa y alegría de sus padres.

Se abrazaron un tiempo, hasta que Regulus notó que su padre no estaba metido en el abrazo, en vez de ello los veía desde el corredor de la entrada con una expresión rara pero feliz, frunció adorablemente el ceño y grito:

"¡Papá! Ven aquí inmediatamente" exigió como todo un señorito pura sangre.

Orión miro ligeramente sorprendido (su mandíbula prácticamente se desencajo) e Iris se contuvo para no echarse a reír a carcajadas por la expresión de su marido, pero aun así Orión se encamino a ellos, y con amor, envolvió sus brazos alrededor de su familia.

La familia se fundió en un abrazo, Orión abrazaba a Iris mientras trataba de abrazar a toda su familia, Iris abrazaba a sus hijos y Sirius abrasaba a su hermano, Regulus le hizo señas a Kreacher para que se acercara, cuando el elfo domestico se acercó lo suficiente, lo envolvió con sus pequeños brazos y lo hizo parte del abrazo familiar.

Ellos eran una familia feliz.

"Bueno..." dijo Orión, sintiéndose algo raro por incluir a un elfo doméstico en algo muy íntimo y familiar, Iris siempre fue amable con Kreacher pero aun así era algo raro "¿Qué opinan si salimos a comer al Callejón Diagon y después vamos Florean Fortescue por su helado?" solo basto esa pregunta para que Sirius saliera corriendo escaleras arriba para arreglarse, arrastrando a su hermano con él, Sirius siempre llevaba agarrando de la mano a su hermano pequeño.

Media hora después la familia Black se encontraba saliendo de Florean Fortescue, cada uno de ellos tenía un cono de helado de su sabor favorito mientras caminaban de la mano por el antiguo callejón. Sirius parecía contar a sus padres una de sus grandes aventuras con su primo James, debido a los movimientos exagerados de sus manos, Regulus (que se encontraban en los bazos de su padre) veía con cuidado su helado que empezaba a derretirse, era la primera vez que comía un helado y tenía forma rara. ¡No lo juzguen!. Mientras que su madre sonreía dulcemente a Sirius (a quien llevaba de la mano) y Orión sonreía de oreja a oreja a su familia.

Ninguno de ellos vio o noto como la figura de una mujer los veía desde lejos.

La mujer era alta, más alta que Iris pero todos eran más altos que Iris, su mirada gris vago por toda la familia, vio como los niños eran copias casi al carbón del padre y eso parecía alegrarla y llenarla de orgullo, pareciendo a una madre, como si esos niños fueran suyos, luego su mirada se topó con la figura menuda y curvilínea de la zorra de Iris Potter que sonreía como la mal nacida que era. ¡Esa maldita hipócrita!.

Como se atrevía a robarle su destino y más importante aún a su esposo e hijos, esa puta barata le robo su familia, ella estaba segura de que esa puta les había lanzo un hechizo o maldición, Orión estaba bajo el control de alguna poción de amor (apostaría todos sus galeones a que estaba en lo correcto, ningún pura sangre se humillaría tanto por una bruja como lo hizo Orión si no estuviera bajo el control de una poción de amor) y ella le robo a su bebés después de que les dio a luz, no era posible que una mujer como _esa_ tuviera a Blacks tan puros, tenían que ser de ella y de Orión, era la única explicación, Orión claramente la deseaba desde Hogwarts. Solo que nunca supo cuándo o como expresárselo.

"¡Y mamá ¿sabes qué?!" gritaba energéticamente Sirius, que jalaba las faldas de su madre pidiendo su atención. Iris se la dio de inmediato. No podía negarse a sus hijos.

La mujer frunció el ceño, arruinando la poca belleza que le quedaba a su rostro, y veía con disgusto como su hijo trataba esa zorra como su madre cuando era ella! ¡Oooh!, pero se encargaría de arreglar todo ese asunto aunque fuera lo último que hiciera y cuando esa puta saliera de sus vidas (como debido de haber ocurrido hace tanto tiempo) se encargaría de corregir ese horrible comportamiento impropio de sus hijos, un pura sangre no debía actuar como si fuera un bufón y no deberían de ser tan expresivos, su mirada se estrechó cuando noto que sus hijos llevan algo en sus manos. ¡Ese esperpento les estaba dando de comer basura a su hombre y a sus hijos!.

Que fracaso de esposa y madre por permitir algo así.

Escuchen sus palabras.

Iris "puta" Potter desaparecería de su vida y de la de su familia.

Recuperaría a Orión y a sus hijos.

¡O dejaba de llamarse Walburga Black, la verdadera señora y matriarca de los Black!

* * *

**¿Les gusto? la inspiración me vino de repente, tuve que ver varios capítulos de "mujeres asesinas" para poder decidir que diría nuestra "querida" Walburga y como actuaria, preguntas? ya saben que hacer!:**

**¡Manden un Reviews!**


	5. Chapter 5 es Nott no Black

**¡Bueno!, El capitulo numero 5! **

**esta vez veremos la parte de la historia de Walburga, espero que les guste, Frank Longbottom tendrá una aparición pronto (No desesperen) **

**¡por favor... Lean!**

* * *

_**14 de Febrero de 1969/ Cabeza de Puerco/ Hogsmeade.**_

El día de hoy era San Valentín, para muchas personas, era un día romántico y normalmente perfecto para pasar la tarde con su enamorado o esposo, pero no para Walburga Black.

Este solo era otro día que viva siendo consiente en lo que esa _tipa_ le había robado. Tomando un trago de whisky de fuego, que le habían servido hacia poco tiempo, analizo su vida.

Desde pequeña su madre le decía que casarse con un Black era lo mejor que podía ocurrirle a una mujer en su vida, ya que no solo les brindaban un buen futuro económico, sino que también el prestigio que les acompañaba era único.

"El hombre que se case contigo, Walburga, será el hombre más afortunado del mundo debido al hecho que usted es una Black, y los Black son lo mejor de lo mejor entre los pura sangre"

Esas palabras se las había dicho su madre cuando ella era todavía muy joven para entenderlo. Pero ahora que ya tenía la edad suficiente, comprendía cada una de esas palabras. Solo que no entendía _'¿Por qué Orión se resistía tan tercamente a que estuvieran juntos?_'

Ellos estaban predestinados a estar juntos. Era su destino. Ella era _su_ destinado.

… Iris Potter tenía que arruinarlo todo...

En su tiempo en Hogwarts era considerada como una de las brujas más atractivas, el mejor partido para esposa, una de las mejores de la clase, la más elegante y, obviamente, la más capacitada para ser la Señora de los Black, no importa lo que diga Orión, él la amaba, solo que no sabe cómo decírselo.

Pero luego llego Potter y sedujo a Orión. Como la zorra que era. Robándole el lugar que por derecho se merecía.

Walburga siempre supo que el amor entre Iris Potter y Orión era un error. Orión simplemente no podía enamorarse de alguien tan _vulgar_ como esa mujer. Pero, al parecer todo el mundo, creían que ellos hacían una "bonita" pareja (si Orión le hubiera dado la oportunidad, ella, Walburga, estaba segura que hubieran hecho una pareja extraordinaria) y erróneamente apoyaban esa relación. ¡Era repugnante!.

No era como debería de ser, esa relación nunca funcionaria.

Orión no debía de rebajarse tanto para llamar la atención de esa cualquiera y esa mujer no debería de hacerse del rogar. Era tan humillante verlo. Solo se hacia la difícil para atraer a Orón, pero cuando Orión obtuvieran lo que quería de ella la dejaría y vería que ella, Walburga Black, era la única mujer que era apropiada para ser su esposa.

Pero Orión seguía bajo de su hechizo a pesar de los años. No importaba que hiciera Walburga para sepáralos, ellos de una forma u otra volvían estar juntos.

Pero eso no preocupo a Walburga por mucho tiempo, solo tenía que hablar con su padre y su padre hablaría con su tío y ellos arreglarían todo. Pero fue un error creer eso. Orión se _negó_ a casarse, se _negó_ a _casarse_ con _ella_. ¡Ella!. Se atrevió a rechazarla por esa... esa... _esa_ zorra de Potter!

Y la muy insolente aún tenía el descaro de enviarle invitaciones falsas a su familia para ir a su boda con Orión ¡Hah! Orión no estaba tan desesperado como para casarse con esa cuando aún la tenía a ella esperando.

Pero por alguna razón sus padres actuaban raro.

Ellos parecieron olvidar que ella estaba casada con Orión, debido a que una mañana, su padre le dijo mientras que comían que estaba comprometida con Elías Nott, segundo hijo del actual Lord Nott, su madre solo le dijo que era por su bien.

'_Mentiras..._'

Extrañamente pocos días después tuvo un sueño en el casaba con Nott para luego tomar el parte de su casa como la señora... ¿Por qué demonios alguien de su alcurnia se casaría con alguien de tan poca importancia como un Nott? A Tom no le servía que se casara con un Nott, él necesitaba a los Black, ella no podía hacerle de utilidad a su Señor si se casaba con Elías Nott...

'_Potter tenía la culpa… la culpa era de ella..._'

Los años pasaron y Orión aun no iba a buscarla, '_¿La estaba castigando por algo que hizo antes que __Potter entrara en su vida?_' esa pregunta empezó a vagar por su cabeza después de su noche de bodas con Nott junto otra que era... ¿Dónde estaba Orión?. Ella no había oído hablar o mencionar ninguna noticia sobre él desde que llegaron esas falsas invitaciones a su "boda" con Potter. Pero de seguro Potter ahora estaría pagando su osadía por semejante mentira con cansarse con un hombre asqueroso y vulgar (así como ella) viviendo en una choza inmunda, con ropa hecha de harapos y sin poder tener hijos. Y si tiene un hijo más valía que se pareciera al padre porque si se parecía a esa mujer ¡Uff! Ese niño sería un adefesio! Cualquiera con concordaría con ella.

"_¿Sabías que_ _Orión acaba de tener a su octavo hijo?_" esa pregunta se la había hecho su "esposo" hacia un año.

¿Qué si ella lo sabía?

Como no saber cuándo una mujer le roba a sus hijos. Esos niños eran de ella. Ella había tenido a Sirius, Regulus, los trillizos: Izar, Nekkar, Seginus, los gemelos: Rigel y Saiph, no sabía qué tipo de hechizo le lanzaba Potter, pero tenía que ser muy poderoso si ella había tenido otro hijo y se lo había quitado.

"_Lo llamaron Leo por su parecido a la Señora Black_" dijo indiferentemente, "_Dicen que si Iris hubiera sido hombre se parecería a él, es un niño muy hermoso y tierno, me atrevo a decir que es adorable, más lindo que los nuestros_" murmuro lo último con odio.

Walburga solo pensaba '_pobre, pobre de su niño, esa mujer de seguro le lanzo un hechizo a su hijo para que se pareciera a ella y no se viera tan sospechoso que sus hijos se parezcan a ella, que era una Black_'

En ese sueño extraño ella tenía dos hijos con Nott, ambos con semblante indescifrables o como otros llaman caras en blanco, como debían de ser, pero su marido no lo aprobaba, él se atrevía decir que no era la forma correcta de cuidar o criar a un hijo. ¡Ja! Lo decía él, que había estado enamorado de Iris Potter desde su primer año en Hogwarts. Este... este _hombre,_ que se hacía llamar su marido, siempre ponía a esa zorra como una santa, que se preocupaba por todos los seres mágicos y no se conformaba con ser una esposa trofeo, chismoseando con otras esposas puras sangres, para Walburga, Iris solo era una presuntuosa que no sabía cuál era el lugar de las esposas pura sangre.

"¿Otro trago Señora Nott?" le pregunto el tabernero. Sacándola de sus recuerdos.

Walburga solo hizo una mueca ante la forma que la llamo, ella era una Black, era la Señora Black, '_¿Por qué nadie lo entendía?_' se levantó de su asiento y arrojo un galeón al mostrador. Salió del lúgubre lugar e hizo una aparición en el callejón Diagon. Su mueca se profundizo ante las parejas alegres que se pasaban.

Pero algo detuvo su vista.

Delante de ella había un grupo de ocho niños, siete de ellos iguales, menos uno que se hallaba en los brazos del hermano mayor, chupando su dedo pulgar, viendo todo con curiosidad.

La ex Black los estudio con detenimiento, complacida con los siete niños más grandes pero viendo con aborrecimiento al más pequeño '_Era exactamente como ella_' pensaba con puro odio. Deseando tanto poder arrancar al niño de los brazos de su hijo.

"Siri, no creo que sea buena idea esto" murmuro Regulus a su hermano mayor mientras sostenía con fuerza las manos de sus hermanitos Rigel y Saiph al momento que pasaban entre la gente que se pululaba en el callejón.

"¿No querías darle algo mamá por el día de San Valentín?" pregunto Sirius, cubriendo la cabeza del pequeño Leo con su capa al pasar cerca del callejón Knockturn.

"Si, pero cuando me lo dijisteis no pensé que secuestrarias a Leo también para esto. Izar deja eso, no es nuestro" regaño Regulus a su hermano cuando lo vio apunto de comerse un dulce que Merlín sabe dónde saco.

El mayor de los trillizos lo vio haciendo un puchero, pero ante la mirada severa de Regulus, el pequeño niño dejo el dulce y rezagado se unió a sus otros hermanos. Los otros dos trillizos se reían entre dientes por su desgracia. Izar solo los fulmino con la mirada, estilo Sirius, consiguiendo una risita del nombrado.

"Vamos Reggie!" llamo alegremente "No sería un regalo de todos sus hijos si solo lo escogemos nosotros dos" replico con avidez "¿Vedad pequeño Leo?" le pregunto al niño de apenas un año en sus brazos, Leo asintió con entusiasmo y volteo hacia Regulus con ojitos brillantes.

Regulus soltó un suspiro, derrotado, siguió a su hermano hasta una floristería, con cuidado de no perder a sus hermanitos de vista.

Sin ser conscientes de que Walburga los había seguido, sonriendo de una forma un tanto perturbadora, la mujer de cabello negro se acercó a una de las ventanas de la tienda y se quedó mirando desde afuera.

Espero a que los niños terminaran de realizar sus compras, tenía planeados tomarlos y llevarlos con ella, sus verdadera madre, para cuidarlo y enseñarlos como se debía, pero su plan se vio truncado cuando un elfo domestico aprecio al lado de uno de los gemelos y empezó a decirle algo a los niños, Regulus vio nervioso a Sirius, el cual pareció apresurar al encargado de la tienda con su pedido. Cuando un hermoso ramo de flores magicas estuvo listo, y pagado, los niños lo tomaron antes de desaparecer junto con el elfo.

Walburga maldijo por debajo. Pero ya tendría otras oportunidades.

Esos niños eran de ella.

No había nada que dijera lo contrario.

Y cuando recupera a Leo se encargaría de devolverle su verdadera apariencia, no importa que tan doloroso sea.

Dándole una última vista a la floristería, la Señora Nott se dirigió al callejón Knockturn.

Hacía tiempo que no iba.

Y ¿Quién sabe?

Tal vez había algo que le pueda ayudar a solucionar su nuevo y antiguo problema.

Soltando un gesto junto con una carcajada loca, Walburga Nott se perdió en la oscuridad del viejo y lúgubre lugar. Ahora era su momento de obtener lo que quería y nada ni nadie se lo impediría esta vez. Esa ladrona recibiera lo que merecía.

¡Aunque fuera lo último que hiciera!

* * *

**Sip... Walburga esta loca... ¡No me odien por ello! **

**No olviden de dejar un Reviews!**


End file.
